


Baby (I'm Home)

by Nostalgia-in-Starlight (UniverseEndingParadox)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseEndingParadox/pseuds/Nostalgia-in-Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is home early from a business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby (I'm Home)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I found while organizing some files....

The door swings open without a sound and a rush of slightly cold air flows into the house. Zach clamors over the front step, suitcase in tow, and shuts the door tightly behind him. He tosses his keys into the bowl on top of the shoe rack and shrugs off his light jacket. The house is quiet. Zach toes off his shoes and tries not to let the spark of disappointment get to his head. He's home early. By some stroke of luck, his meetings had ended two days earlier than projected and he had managed to book a flight back as soon as he could. He'd wanted to surprise Chris so he hadn't called ahead. But, Zach thinks, as he pulls his suitcase along towards the master bedroom, maybe he should've. The house is too quiet; and he'd really just wanted to see his boyfriend.

He's so caught up in his dejection that at first he doesn't notice the sound of running water until he's set down his suitcase in the corner of their bedroom. Eyes widening slightly in excitement, Zach glances quickly around the room and notes the pile of fresh laundry sitting on the bed. There's a trail of discarded clothes leading to the bathroom and yes, the shower is definitely on. Smiling widely, Zach heads towards the bathroom; and that's when the singing starts. 

_"I'll be home this Christmas, darling_  
I'll be coming home to you  
And there's nothing in the world  
Gonna get in my way" 

Chris is crooning the lyrics, voice soaring over the noise of the shower. When Zach reaches the entryway of the bathroom, he's grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. He can't really see into the large shower due to the amount of steam clouding the glass, but he can make out the familiar shape inside swaying slightly to the song. Zach pulls his shirt off and let's it drop to the floor. Normally, he hates leaving clothes on the floor but right now all he wants is to be in that shower with Chris. Chris who hasn't noticed his presence yet.

He's unzipping his pants when he pads up to the shower stall, grin still on his face. Raising a hand, he gives a few firm taps on the glass and laughs a little when the singing comes to an abrupt stop in time with a distinct thump followed by indignant curses. His pants join the rest of the clothes on the floor just as Chris is wiping away a part of the accumulated steam to peer out. Zach sees the exact moment blue eyes widen comically in shock and recognition. A second later, Chris is yelling something unintelligible in excitement and flinging open the shower door. Zach is too busy laughing to care about the water suddenly splattering him. 

"Zach!" Chris exclaims as Zach drops his briefs on the floor and steps into the shower and closes the door behind him. "What are you doing here?!" 

"Meetings ended early," Zach explains, sighing a little as the hot water hits his skin. Chris has the waterfall setting on and the cascading water feels absolutely glorious. He blinks the water out of his eyes to see Chris still staring at him, wide eyed. Laughing again, he reaches out and wraps his arms around Chris, tugging him closer so that there's only a few inches between them. "What, you're not excited to see me?"

Chris stares at him some more, then pouts a little though his eyes are dancing. "You could've called ahead instead of trying to give me a heart attack."

"What would be the fun in that?" Zach asks. Chris continues to pout and Zach grins. He lifts a hand and caresses the side of Chris's face. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I almost died of shock," Chris huffs though he sounds like he's trying not to laugh. His arms loop around Zach's shoulders. 

"Don't be so melodramatic, babe," Zach laughs and tips Chris's chin up with his finger. The water hits Chris's face and he sputters a little in surprise before Zach is leaning forward and blocking most of the water with his head. They meet halfway; lips pressing together in a firm kiss. Zach pulls Chris in so that every inch of them is touching. Chris gasps a little at the sensation and Zach uses the moment to force his tongue into Chris's open mouth. He doesn't know how long they stand like that- making out under the shower until they have to stop for air. Then they're both gasping, panting, holding each other tight and blinking water out of their eyes. Chris's pupils are blown side with want when Zach finally meets his eyes. Zach smirks. "I'll make it up to you," he promises and let's a hand trail down Chris's back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.nostalgia-in-starlight.tumblr.com)


End file.
